United Pack Rebellion
by Alphaandomega1997Hardcore
Summary: The southern wolf pack has invaded Jasper and has Taken Humphrey and a few others captive will Kate and the rest of the rebellion be able to save them and stop the south and retake their packs territory. This story is a joint make by myself and alphawolfben and I have taken so long to upload this because I was checking and changing things but now only I'm doing this story Ben wont.
1. Chapter 1

Alpha And Omega United Pack Rebellion

Chapter 1 Captured!

It has been 2 weeks since the southern wolf pack took over Jasper they came out of nowhere outnumbering us 10 to one our pack put up a good fight able to killing around 20 of their attack force but then the rest cam our pack never stood a chance before the entire pack surrendered before we were wiped out Kate, Lilly and Garth along with a few other wolves were able to get out but sadly Humphrey was captured along with his brother Winston and Eve. With it being two weeks and no sign of Kate and the others not showing up most of the southern packs prisoners were starting to lose hope of any rescue mission.

"I won't ask again Humphrey where is Kate" The southern leader asked clawing Humphreys face as blood dripped from his face. Humphrey had been the one wolf that had been tortured the most the southern pack knowing how close he was with Kate and that he had most likely been the one Kate informed about if she got out of the first wave of southern wolves they had been torturing Humphrey for 6 hours each day and was starting to break down from the amount of pain Humphrey was in. Humphrey now had 4 broken ribs and bad claw and bite marks in his shoulder as well as a long scar down his side where his ribs had been broken the wolves hadn't given him anything for the pain and Humphrey was just above a pool of his own blood and wasn't doing very well. "Fuck you I told you I don't know" Humphrey growled as the southern wolf walked over to him "I don't have time for a pathetic omega I need to take care of your brother" the southern leader said as Humphrey growled "what the hell you going to do to him" Humphrey growled as the leader smirked "you should know you two with me and you take this piece of omega trash out" The southern wolf said as a big wolf nodded and walked over to Humphrey as the other three walked out towards the feeding grounds to see four wolves being held captive as one of the wolves kicked Ben down "remember me" he whispered as Ben just growled being picked up again. Ben was like Humphrey but not as injured and battered but had been seen saving a family from some southern wolves and in doing so sentence to death. Ben was going to be executed along with Kate and Garth's parents Winston, Eve and Tony as the southern attacker wolf walked over to them "well who should we start with boys" the leader asked as his second in command pointed at Ben "Good eye Slash take out Humphreys brother first" as the leader nodded at the executioner who grabbed Ben and threw him to the ground as his claws came out his paws still coated in blood from past eastern and western wolves of the pack as he was getting ready to kill Ben who looked at the others. "Winston Eve it was a honour fighting with you" Ben said preparing for death as Winston and Eve watched in horror as they were about to see Ben Humphrey's brother and one of their best fighters about to be killed in front of them as Tony turned away not wanting to watch.

Ben was prepared to die for the pack as he shut his eyes welcoming death as it was coming towards him and fast. As Ben opened his eyes to see around 5 wolves covered in mud and dirt come from a cliff and one landed on the wolf about to kill Ben as he backed up and kicked him back letting the unknown wolf pounce on him a slice his throat making him bleed out. The southern leader and his two friends saw this and saw three of the wolves free Eve, Winston and Tony "GET THEM BEFORE THEY ESCAPE" He ordered as he and the other two wolves charged all 8 of the wolves Ben was on Slash like a bullet and pounced on him Slash wasn't the best fighter and once pinned he was a easy kill and Ben easily cut his throat getting blood covered all over his chest and face as he looked over to see Eve and Winston take the other wolf out as the southern leader was backing away from the fight until Tony stopped him and 2 of the mysterious wolves ran and cut into his side leavening Tony to kill him off as they all finished the four southern wolves off and only one or two of the eight wolves were left with no blood on their fur as Winston and the others walked over to the wolves. "Thanks for the rescue but who are you" Eve asked as the leader came forward and said in a dark tone "we will explain when were safe now where is the omega called Humphrey" as the four wolves told them to follow them to Humphreys location.


	2. Chapter 2

Alpha And Omega United Pack Rebellion

Chapter 2 Rescue Mission Is A Go

Humphrey was still being tortured by the wolf as the wolf chuckled "you're so weak maybe when we find your girlfriend I will take her somewhere privet" the wolf said almost whispering it to him as Humphrey head butted him "don't you dare talk about her like that" Humphrey growled really wanting to kill this wolf for saying this about Kate as the wolf walked back up to Humphrey. "I'm going to enjoy killing you now" the wolf said getting his claws at his throat and about to kill Humphrey till one of the guards came running in "Sir their here" the wolf said before being dragged by Ben and fighting him as the wolf let go of Humphrey "don't go anywhere now" the wolf said joining his friend in fighting off Ben just as Winston and the other wolves ran in and collided with the last few wolves as the leader of the still unknown wolves snuck over to Humphrey and got him down as he whimpered from the amount of pain he now felt as the southern wolves looked over to Humphrey "their trying to get the omega stop them" the executioner said as Ben dragged him back and broke his back as Winston and another mysterious wolf killed the last two guards running over to Humphrey to check on him. "Oh my god Humphrey" Ben said running past the other wolf and helping him up "hey brother still kicking I see" Humphrey joked as Ben rolled his eyes "try not to talk you look like hell" Ben said supporting his side as Eve and Winston ran over "you didn't tell them anything did you" Winston asked as Ben just growled at both alphas "really guys my brothers been almost killed and all you care about is if he spilt the beans do you think he would be in this much pain if he did" Ben shouted as Humphrey tugged on his big brother fur showing he wanted to say thanks to the leader of the unknown wolf team as Ben helped him over to the wolf as he looked at the still mud covered wolf. "thank you for saving my life I owe you my life" Humphrey said gently licking the wolfs face as he did the mud started to fall off from his wet tongue as he saw golden tanned fur almost making him fall over if it wasn't for the wolf catching him and licking the side of his scared cheek. "No it can't be" Humphrey groaned licking faster to reveal Kate's face looking at him with tears in her eyes "hey omega still alive" Kate giggled before Humphrey could say anything one of the wolves talked everyone soon realising it was Garth with a smaller wolf next to him with purple eyes all know it was Lilly they were all shocked that they had come to save them all "Kate I don't wanna interrupt be we have half of the southern pack coming in full force we need to move" Garth said as Kate nodded helping Be with Humphrey as they ran out of the main alpha den and towards their border.

The 8 wolves where running to the border the wolf with mud still all over his body had ran ahead to warn the rest of the pack about a upcoming fight if the southern wolves where still on the teams tail when they returned. Kate was doing her best to keep Humphrey ahead of the others Ben suddenly stopped making the others "Ben what the hell" Kate shouted as Ben turned round "get him out of here i'll cover your retreat" Ben commanded as Garth was about to stay "Garth move NOW" Ben shouted as they nodded quickly and ran round the corner "but what about Ben" Humphrey asked as Kate looked at him "he'll be fine now run" Kate said as the team was nearing their new base "you want their lives come a get it" they overheard Ben shouting as the pack howled following him as the others got to the base as Humphrey and the others looked at it their where a few dens where the remaining families and pups where hiding and only around 30 alphas left sadly none of the omegas had survived besides Humphrey as they all walked into their territory safe and sound just then they heard someone run round the corner panting. "Whoop too hot for you wolves" Ben chuckled catching up to the others as they smiled seeing Ben was safe. "Thanks for your help guys" Kate said as the team nodded "Well Mom Dad come with us we will get you settled in" Lilly said as Garth said the same to Tony as they followed them away from Kate, Humphrey and Ben as Kate looked over at Ben "well i'll take Humphrey to the healers we have left hopefully he's goner be okay" Kate said to Ben who saw Humphrey laid on the ground sleeping for a change as Kate saw one of the healers walking over as Kate put Humphrey on her back "oh and Ben looks like you have another fight coming in" Kate giggled as Ben just looked at her confused "another fight with who" he questioned as a black wolf with a white underbelly and blue eyes like Humphreys showed up behind him "me" the wolf growled as Ben's ear perked up but then lay down on his head as he began to whimper turning round to meet eyes with Jera his girlfriend who was growling at Ben as he started to back up making a scene for the other Alphas and families as Ben just kept backing up from a growling Jera as she pushed him over growling still as she pinned him looking like she was about to bite his throat out Ben could only do one thing and weakly lick her cheek lovingly.

Jera let him lick her as her growl suddenly turned into a whimper as her ears did the same as Ben's "YOU STUPID INCONSIDERATE AND JUST DUMB WOLF" Jera scowled as Ben looked down before meeting lips with her "You really had to save that family and try to get the alphas didn't you" Jera said more softly as Ben just kept his face turned "How would I feel if I heard you died in the onslaught or just a few feet from home" Jera whimpered at Ben seeing his body covered in blood and scars as she got off him letting him up as he kept his head down with Jera looking at her blood soaked mate who did look like he had been though hell as well with Jera being the main pack healer now she could tell how hurt he was "they tortured you" Jera whispered seeing Ben shaking from the pain as she walked over and rubbed against him "hey I love you alright" Jera said rubbing her head under his before moving away "better check on Humphrey go to my den the one near the top" Jera shouted running away from Ben to check Humphrey.


	3. Chapter 3

Alpha And Omega United Pack Rebellion

Chapter 3 Adapting to the Rebellion

Jera walked into the healers den to see her friends treating to Humphrey Jera was going to help but the girls said they would call her if needed as she walked over to the others Kate was with her mom and dad resting after the Rescue Mission whilst Garth and Lilly where snuggled close to each other playing around. Winston looked up at Jera and smiled "what happened out their Jera I heard you shouting at someone" Winston questioned as Garth butted in "Oh did you kick the shit out of Ben for leaving" Garth chuckled before Lilly nudged him "OW Lilly" Garth whimpered just making her giggle and kiss where she hit him "Better now" she asked as he leaned in a kissed here "yeah now I am" Garth chuckled before returning his attention to Jera as she just smiled "Nah he got to me before I had the chance" Jera said sounding defeated "How when I saw you he was pinned and you were going to kill him" Kate laughed as Jera looked at her "oh he did the thing though Kate" Jera said sounding like a puppy as the others burst out laughing until one of the healers told them to shut up which they did as Jera just giggled sitting down with them "ah the lick" Lilly smirked get's you every time making the others laugh quietly as Jera looked over at Humphrey. "yeah well I gotta go meet him in a minute he has some pretty bad scars as well" Jera informed them as she got up "trust him to marry the pack healer lucky wolf" Garth smirked as Jera turned round "luck yes Garth lucky I found him" Jera said proudly as she walked over to check Humphrey as the girls moved out of the den since their work was done as Humphrey just looked up at Jera who smiled at him. "hey pipsqueak alright" Jera joked as Humphrey nodded "yeah hope so how bad am I" He asked as Jera sighed "you have four broken ribs and some bad scars but nothing too bad lucky for you Kate and the others got their before they hurt you any more anyway Kate is staying here with you alone just howl if needed" Jera explained as Humphrey nodded as Kate got up and walked to Jera's side as she turned round "RIGHT EVERYONE OUT" Jera howled making them all whimper from the echo "whops" Jera laughed as they all ran out with Jera being the last to leave.

Kate just stood there and looked over her injured mate as she walked round him and lay with him as Humphrey rested his head on Kate's legs breathing more softly then before. Kate just rested her head on his to show she wasn't moving "our wedding day as well" Humphrey said randomly as Kate looked at him "I'm sorry Humphrey" Kate asked as Humphrey nuzzled her chest "the invasion of Jasper happened on our wedding day of all days" Humphrey sniffled as Kate sighed and licked his head "I know Humphrey but think about the positive's where married after 3 years" Kate smiled seeing Humphreys tail start to wag from what she just said. "oh my omega like being a husband" Kate mocked as Humphrey just smiled and fell asleep with his Alpha wife keeping watch over the den and entrance which had a perfect view of the entrance no one could sneak up on them making the den a great place to spot any southern wolves as she finally fell asleep herself in her mates warm embrace. Meanwhile Garth and Lilly where taking their parents to their den's as Jera parted off heading up the hill towards her den to see Ben laid down on his side breathing softly as she walked over to her sleeping mate and laid to the side of him so she could check his wounds better. As she looked over Ben and saw some of his wounds were still bleed as she moved closer and licked his bleed wound making Ben wake up instantly and whimper as Jera moved away "sorry Ben but it's for your own good so your wounds don't get infected" Jera explained as Ben looked at her seeing that she was sorry as Ben just nodded and let her continue cleaning him so he wouldn't get hurt any more then he already was as he enjoyed Jera looking after him making her giggle as she cleaned his blood tanned fur to show his Grey fur once more making her smile as she laid at his side and rested with him as for now the south wasn't attack.


	4. Chapter 4

Alpha And Omega United Pack Rebellion

Chapter 4 Small Problem

It was a new sunny day as the sun had just begun to rise waking up a couple of wolves but the first one of the couples to wake up was Ben from the sun hitting him right in the face as he got up shaking his fur. He looked over at Jera who was still sleeping peacefully with a smile of his face as Ben walked over her not wanting to wake her up as Ben was about to go out the den until he was dragged back by his tail as Ben looked back just be slid under Jera's body and laid on as Ben looked up. "where are you going handsome" Jera teased as Ben just stuttered "I err I was Erm" he stuttered as she just licked his face "you're not going anywhere in your condition dear" Jera said sternly as she got up looking at Ben as she smiled "i'll get breakfast as Ben got up and ran to the den entrance "get out the way Ben what you doing" Jera asked a bit annoyed as Ben nuzzled her neck "you do realise the south is sending out teams to find us" Ben growled as Jera just rolled her eyes and hugged him "Ben I'm only going to hunt not war" Jera giggled as Ben just looked at her "hey you're the only experienced medic we have left" Ben argued as Jera walked up to his side and snuggled into him "right and being your wife isn't anything to do with it" Jera smirked making Ben blush as she pushed Ben down and look into his innocent blue eyes "listen i'll be back in a few minutes then we will check on your brother alright" Jera asked as Ben just nodded watching her leave to get food.

Meanwhile Kate had been massaging Humphrey back all morning and was just finishing up as she lay beside him once more "thanks Kate you save me again" Humphrey smiled as Kate just blushed "hey you think I was going to let you die and be hurt by those southern mutts not a chance" Kate said looking at his rib cage "howls it feel this morning" Kate asked as Humphrey just looked at her in her amber eyes giving her the answer as she just looked at him and rested her head on his and rested with him. After a few minutes they heard someone coming as Kate instantly got up and went into a defensive stance as a wolf walked in "hey Humphrey how are you" the wolf was about to say before Kate tackled him growling "who are you" she asked seeing Ben's face "oh nice to see you too Kate" Ben smirked as Kate got off him as Jera walked in with the caribou seeing Ben on the floor as she ran over licking him all over "oh my poor omega you alright" Jera asked as he looked over at Kate seeing her wink as Ben smiled. "Yeah I'm fine Jera really" Ben said getting up and helping her with the caribou before biting two pieces off and giving them to Kate and Humphrey who just smiled as Ben walked over to Jera and joined her in eating breakfast as Kate also dug in to her meal but Humphrey just moved his away as Kate just looked at him with blood on her muzzle. "Hey what's wrong it's your favourite" Kate asked rubbing her head against his cheek as Humphrey smiled "just not hungry Kate" Humphrey replied laying down as Jera looked over "Humphrey you better eat or you won't recover" Jera said as Humphrey just nodded and tried to eat some but only took a few bites before Jera got annoyed and walked over "Humphrey unless you eat it I WILL FORCE YOU" Jera snapped making him whimper as Ben walked over to a growling Jera "what is with you recently and don't tell me it's me cause I know it isn't" Ben asked turning her round to see her not looking him in the eyes at all Ben had it with Jera and grabbed her "tell me now what is going on" Ben asked as Jera looked at him "Ben I'm pregnant" she said looking down making Ben back up "wait when did we mate" Ben asked confused as she looked at her mate "you don't remember" Jera asked as Ben nodded "don't tell me a southern wolf raped you or another male took you" Ben whimpered as she ran over and nuzzled him "no no did they really hurt you that much" Jera said shocked as Ben just nodded making Jera sign and drag him out "sorry about this guys we need to talk" Jera explained as Kate just nodded and saw them leave.

"So that's why Jera's so aggressive mood swings" Humphrey laughed knowing he almost got killed by her "never mind my mom look out for her" Kate joked as Humphrey smiled see Kate was acting more like an omega which was the same with Humphrey acting more like an Alpha. "You Know Humphrey when your healed we can consider that" Kate smiled rubbing her belly as Humphrey just licked her belly "nice idea Hun but with the southern wolves bad idea" Humphrey said as Kate looked at him "if Ben and Jera can have them I'm sure we can" Kate argued as Humphrey sighed "yeah but I'd be a crap farther" Humphrey said as Kate just nuzzled him "don't you dare talk like that we are a great couple and a family with you would make us stronger and I've seen you with the bear cub I know you'll be great with kids" Kate smiled as she just relaxed with Humphrey all day listening to the other wolves outside enjoying themselves and catching up with Winston and the others as well. Kate just ignored the noise and went back to Humphrey and just relaxed with him and ended up falling asleep with Humphrey as it was his turn to watch her as he smiled and licked her ear "sleep well my alpha I love you" Humphrey said softly seeing a smile form on Kate's face as he just smiled and cleaned her before finally falling asleep as well dreaming about his family that could happen with the wolf beside him making him smile as well too happy to notice the pain he was still having from his happy dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Alpha And Omega United Pack Rebellion

Chapter 5: The perfect Night

The night was long Ben was up half of it with his beautiful wife Jera asleep next to him dreaming a dream about a happy life murmuring the same word over and over Love, pups and peace Ben almost whispering said If only that was true as he tries not to wake her up just before he joins her in her dreams.  
It was morning and the Wind Crackled as it passed through the trees, Sending warm air into the undergrowth and into the bushes.  
It seemed like days had transpired when Humphrey finally woke. He blinked tiredness from his eyes and stretched his sore limbs; being careful not to hurt his ribs he started yawning. He looked around and found himself in the den he shared with Kate. There was no one to be seen around him except Kate. It was a few hours after midnight, the sun nowhere to be seen in the sky, the green leaves gently flowing in the slight breeze. With this a slight cool draft came over Kate as she slept so she shuddered with the cold creeping up her back, Humphrey noticed this and padded over to her lying next to her protecting her from the cold. Kate woke up when she felt his warmth once again, she soon started to stretch and yawn thinking it was morning so she got up and started padding towards the entrance of the cave, before going out of the cave she saw that it was still dark outside and wondered what was wrong with humphrey due to him being up at this time so she turned to look at him as she did she was met with a kiss, taken back by this she froze but soon started to kiss him back they were soon sharing a passionate kiss this when on for about 5 seconds until they broke it off. When Humphrey says Morning my beautiful alpha what you doing up so early? Kate quickly said I was cold she said this and felt the cold once again but noticed almost suddenly that it wasn t that she was cold this time when she notice which part of her body the sensation originated from. She started to blush Humphrey noticing this he asked her what s wrong? She tried to think of something but couldn t so she just confessed I think I want to have sex but you re still injured and I don t want to hurt you as her head dipped while she looked at the floor with a worried expression on her face.  
Humphrey s tale started to wag as he said with a smile on his face I suppose you ll have to be gentle then .  
Kate s head soon lifted, the expression on her face soon changing from worried to happy, her tale started to wag vigorously as the thoughts of how she was going to do it went through her head.  
Kate then said It s too early but I promise that I m all yours tonight .  
Humphrey disappointed with this his tale stopped wagging and he said aw I thought I d finally get to have some fun .  
Kate remembering something says well it s the midnight howl tonight so we can go and we ll see what ll happen won t we as she gave him a wink.  
Do you think you can wait till then? Humphrey nodding his head in agreement as his tale started to once again wag in what he was thinking about.  
Humphrey padded down the small slope to the trees and into the forest with Kate slowly following him. The shade cooled his warm fur, the serenity calming his mind. Aside from the occasional bird calls and bugs flying around, the forest was fairly quiet as him and Kate walked in silence. Despite his desire for fun and constant activity, Humphrey also enjoyed to simply walk in peace and quiet, taking in the wonder of the world around him. He closed his eyes, parting his jaws to scent the air. The world was how it should have always been; calm, peaceful, and a great place to live in harmony as he forgot about all the pain he has already gone through.  
Kate and Humphrey spent the day doing what was expected by them as leaders of the pack. It was soon close to the midnight howl and with this Kate and Humphrey started to get ready Kate going to her parents den to meet lily so they could meet Humphrey and Garth at the scene.  
Humphrey was at the bottom of the slop, Lilly and Garth walked by, and Humphrey ran in front of them and asked lily Where s Kate? in a particularly violent tone as he growled. She s waiting at the top she said without being fazed by his tone or growl.  
He apologized to Lilly, who luckily was perfectly fine with it.  
"That's okay, Humphrey," she said cheerfully. "It made tonight a lot more interesting!"  
"Hey," he laughed. "Maybe I should growl at you more often!"  
"Yeah," Garth growled, stepping up beside his mate. "Don't do that." They walked away, leaving Humphrey alone. The sun began to set and the moon rose high into the sky. The wolves took up positions around the mountain, sitting by their mates and friends as they did so. Humphrey finally found Kate in a secluded spot where no-one could see them.  
For many, this would be a time to hang out with friends or sing with their mates. For others, this would be a time for wolves to find their mates. When two wolves' howls matched perfectly, they knew that they were fit to be mates. If not, they knew that they would either not be mates or that they wouldn't spend a whole lot of their relationships howling together.

Kate was down by the river washing herself as Humphrey sat on the ledge waiting for her. The moon was nearly aligned with the peak of the mountain, signalling that the Moonlight Howl was about to begin. Humphrey heard something next to him and turned to see Kate walking up to him. The moonlight glistened off of her newly groomed, tawny fur. Kate smiled at Humphrey's star-struck expression, laughing. She greeted him with an affectionate lick.  
"Why, hello, handsome," she said.  
"Hey, beautiful," he replied. From his side, he added one last finishing touch to Kate by sticking a small rose in her fur.  
Kate and Humphrey had planned out what song they should make moons ago, keeping it to themselves exclusively. The two began to howl, their voices intermixing and joining into one, amazing voice. The two sang the lovely duet, alternating lyrics in between.  
I'm just a step away; I'm just a breath away, losing my faith today,  
I'm falling off the edge today!  
I've got to make a stand, but I am just a wolf,  
I am not a super-wolf!  
Someone save me from the hate!  
It's just another war, just another family torn,  
Falling from my faith today!  
Just a step from the edge, it's just another day in the world we live!  
I NEED A HERO, TO SAVE ME NOW!  
I need a hero,  
To save me now!  
I NEED A HERO, TO SAVE MY LIFE!  
A hero to save me,  
Just in time!  
I've got to fight today, to live another day, speaking my mind to day,  
My voice will be heard today!  
I've got to make a stand, but I am just a wolf,  
I am not a super-wolf!  
It's just another war, just another family torn,  
My voice will be heard today!  
It's just another kill; the countdown begins to destroy ourselves!  
I NEED A HERO, TO SAVE ME NOW!  
I need a hero!  
To save me now!  
I NEED A HERO, TO SAVE MY LIFE!  
I need a hero!  
Just in time!  
I NEED A HERO, TO SAVE MY LIFE!  
I need a hero!  
Just in time!  
Save me just in time! Save me just in time!  
Then, the two began to sing together.  
Who's going to fight for what's right, who's going to help us survive?  
We're in the fight of our lives, and we're not ready to die!  
Who's going to fight for the weak, which s going to make us believe?  
I've got a hero; I've got a hero,  
LIVING IN ME!  
I'm going to fight for what's right; today I'm speaking my mind!  
And if it kills me tonight, I will be ready to die!  
A hero's not afraid to give his life,  
A hero's going to save me just in time!  
I NEED A HERO, TO SAVE ME NOW!  
I need a hero!  
To save me now!  
I NEED A HERO, TO SAVE MY LIFE!  
A hero to save me!  
Just in time!  
As they finished their song, the wolves began to cheer for the two. They hadn't noticed that everyone had stopped to listen to them, and the two flattened their ears in embarrassment. Humphrey grinned and looked at his mate, nuzzling her.  
"You're amazing, Mrs. Alpha," she smiled and winked at him.  
"You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Omega," the two laughed and for the first time in days, Humphrey could finally enjoy himself.  
With his mate by his side, his friends surrounding him, and the United Pack thriving, Humphrey felt infinite, completely invulnerable to everything. The cool, crisp air chilled their fur, and after several hours of joyful howling, the wolves retreated to their individual dens.  
Humphrey and Kate walked inside theirs, cuddling together and sharing their warmth with one another. Humphrey licked Kate and nuzzled her, causing her to giggle and return his affectionate gestures.  
Kate laid on her back, inside of Humphreys den, exposing herself to him. Humphrey walked up to her, and slowly ran his tongue over her pussy. Kate let out a surprised moan.  
"Turn around" Kate said.  
Humphrey turned around so that he was standing over her, but still pleasuring her. Kate nuzzled his sheath until his dick came out.  
"Want to play a game?" Kate asked.  
"What?" Humphrey asked.  
"Who ever last s the longest wins" Kate said.  
Kate took Humphreys dick into her mouth, and licked and sucked as fast as she could. Humphrey let out a small moan. He bent over forgetting about his pain as he was in utter bliss and licked her pussy as fast as he could. He heard the muffled sounds of her moans. Then he got an idea. Humphrey stuck his nose part way down her pussy, and continued to lick. She immediately let go of Humphrey, and laid her head back. Her whole body tensed up, and she dug her claws into the ground. Finally, the pleasure caught up with her, and she began to moan. Her moaning didn't get any louder for one reason. It couldn't, It was impossible. Humphrey took this as a good sign and continued. Kate tried to warn him, but couldn't get any words out past the moaning. Her body did a quick, violent jerk, and she released on him. Humphrey pulled back, and sneezed from the amount that got in his nose. He licked his face clean, then any remainder off of Kate s thighs, and stomache.  
"Sorry, I couldn't warn you" Kate said.  
"I win" Humphrey said with a grin.  
"Thank you. That was amazing" Kate said.  
"Glad you liked it" Humphrey said.  
"I haven t finished yet" Kate said.  
She took Humphreys dick back into her mouth, and continued licking. Humphrey was licking Kate s pussy again, but at a much slower pace. It didn't take Kate that long to get Humphrey to cum. Kate was good at it. Humphrey licked the juices from Kate s pussy, and laid down next to her and licked her affectionately, But Kate had other plans. She got up, and bowed down, giving Humphrey a perfect view of her pussy.  
"Come on but be careful" Kate begged.  
"Okay, don't have to ask me twice".  
Humphrey got up, and mounted her. He instantly found the opening and pushed in feeling abit of pain but it instantly went away because he was happy. Kate cried out in pain, and tears streamed down her face.  
"Are you okay?" Humphrey asked concerned.  
"Yeah, just give me a second" Kate said.  
After a while, Kate told him to continue. He slowly pushed in, but found that Kate was ready. He sped up, and she began to moan louder. Humphrey's rough fur, brushed with Kate's soft fur as he thrusted in and out. It didn't take long, since it was their first time, for Kate to hit her climax. As Kate's pussy tightened on Humphrey's dick, he hit his climax too. Humphrey fell on top of Kate from exhausted.  
"That was great" Kate said.  
"Yeah" Humphrey agreed.  
"That was incredible" Humphrey said.  
"Yeah I m so glad we did this" Kate said.  
But it looks like I won our little game he said with a look of admiration on his face.  
Looks like I ll have to try harder next time she said with a smile on her face.  
When they untied, they licked each other lovingly until they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Alpha And Omega United Pack Rebellion

Chapter 6: Trickery

It was the next day now and after what transpired last night Kate and Humphrey were sore especially Humphreys almost healed ribs.  
They were rudely interrupted by one of the alphas that were out on patrol.  
The southern wolfs are advancing from Jasper park Put the alphas on full alert Kate says after her and Humphrey jumped up.  
"Already done" said the unknown wolf.  
"Nice work shadow" Kate said while she leaves their den with Humphrey walking next to her with Shadow following shortly behind as she goes to address everyone what the situation is.  
She howls to call all of the pack to the feeding grounds. Shortly after she does this "I have called you all here tonight, to discuss our plans of war. As you have noticed, our current situation has gotten no better, I see no options left other than to finish this troublesome war and eliminate the threat." Kate said in a somewhat depressed tone.  
Wolves howled in agreement, some gasped in surprise, some shouted in anger. All in different perspectives of how the war should be handled.  
Kate silenced the slight uproar with a lift of his paw, "This meeting is not to discuss what will happen, it is to discuss how it will be done. We are at war and I will not have this pointless conflict any longer than is needed. The enemy outnumber us greatly, it is time we make a stand and crush the Southern wolves that dare take our new home!"  
Any wolves that were in doubt of the wisdom of the decision were ripped away from their previous thoughts and were replaced with those of agreement and excitement.  
"I plan to attack on the dawn of the day after tomorrow. Is this a fair amount of time to prepare?" Asked Kate.  
When no wolves spoke up, Kate nodded; making her way out of the dispersing group of wolves with a grave look on his face.  
"Well that's short" Said Ben with a frown.  
"Well you don't have to worry about it because you're not going" said Jera.  
"Why?" Said Ben.  
"Because you got me pregnant so you can look after me" she said with an angered expression on her face.  
"Ok, fucking hell no need to over react hormonal or what?" said Ben muttering under his breath.  
"WHAT!?" she says.  
Ben now trying to think of something suddenly says "I said I'd love to look after my beautiful mate. "  
"Nice recovery" Garth whispers to Ben.  
"Thanks I got to go and take her back to the den she must be tired" said Ben.  
"Ok, I'll see you later" said Garth.  
Jera and Ben walk off towards their den due to it being late as the speech took so long while people argued with each other about if it was a good idea or not.  
It was the day of the fight everyone ready to rip the southern wolfs apart even Ben even though he wasn't allowed to go he felt left out of the fun as he called it.  
All of the alphas were running through the forest towards the south to where they were going to meet up with them and ambush their pack.  
Jera's tummy started to rumble so Ben went out to hunt for something so she could eat he saw a rabbit so he dipped down and crept towards it before it could see him its life was over as it didn't even struggle due to its broken neck it was the perfect kill.  
Jera heard someone coming towards the den and with Ben out she assumed it was him but it wasn't because it was 3 southern wolves and she was all alone without any protection.  
"What do we have here?" The first wolf said Stay away from me Jera said.  
"Let's have some fun guys" said the second wolf while they all agreed.  
Jera screamed as loud as she could and Ben heard her he quickly dropped the rabbit and ran as fast as his paws could carry him, when he got there his heart was broken seeing blood on the floor of the den he assumed the worst and he threatened the three wolves saying "I'm going to kill all of you". Two of the wolves quickly reacted to this threat and pounced on him holding him down as they all said "you aren't going to do anything to us" the three wolfs said.  
"You will not get away with this" said Ben struggling to get out of their grasp.  
And who s going to stop us? They said.  
A swift paw came towards the two wolfs on top of Ben holding him down the first one died as his throat was ripped out as he tried to gasp for air all he gained was blood spurting out of him like a fountain. The second quickly dodged but soon met the same fate as the unknown wolf clamped his jaws onto his exposed throat killing him as the unknown wolf jerked his head to the side while clamped to the second wolfs throat snapping it in an instant.  
"Who are you?" Ben said.  
"No time there is still one left" said the unknown wolf.  
"He s mine" said Ben as he stepped forward.  
The southern wolf leapt for Ben but Ben waited until the last second before dodging, and countering slashing the southern wolf across the back. Blood pulsed out of the wound in deep throbs.  
Ben screamed in pain before regaining his balance, and charging at the southern wolf again.  
Ben lashed at him, but the southern wolf ducked, right before he lunged at the southern wolfs throat. Blood was trickling from Bens back Ben lunged, surprising the southern wolf with his sudden speed and strength. Ben pinned the southern wolf and slammed his paw down on the red wolfs throat pulling his throat out.  
Ben turned to see his mate stood next to him he was overjoyed but he knew something was wrong but he still needed to know who the unknown wolf is. The unknown wolf come towards him and said "my name's mark nice to meet you Ben."  
"How do you know my name?" Said Ben.  
"That doesn't matter but at least your both safe and there are no more southern wolfs here so you should be safe."  
"Well thank you for helping me and my mate" said Ben.  
Jera quickly following with "Thank you for helping Ben he would have been killed if you didn't help him but what I want to know is how did you kill them so easily?" "I m a..." is all mark said before being cut off by Ben asking his wife "what's wrong?" "They raped me and the pups are...DEAD!" Jera said while sobbing into her paws.  
"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM ALL!"


	7. Chapter 7

Alpha And Omega United Pack Rebellion

Chapter 7: Rage Of A Familiar

Ben what clearly enraged with what had just happened and was now preparing to go back into Jasper Park and take down the southern leader whoever that was. Jera had not left the den at all with the loss of her and Ben's pups luckily for Ben the new wolf Mark and his brother Humphrey where taking care of her whilst Kate was ordering the other alphas about why it was so easy to attack their territory. It was now night the moon was high in the sky as Ben was now ready to leave as he walked past his den seeing Jera crying in her sleep this made Ben want to stay and comfort his wife but had to destroy the southern leader so they could not do it again to any of the other females as he made sure everyone was asleep he saw Kate and Humphrey snuggled up together which was normal for them two then looked over at Mark snoring his head off making Ben chuckle silently as he walked past and ran towards Jasper.

It was now turning morning as the pack was waking up Humphrey was one of the first to awake from in their den Mark had left most likely to hunt for himself as Humphrey looked over at his wife who was happily sleeping still as Humphrey made sure not to move around too much with her still snuggled in his fur as Humphrey sadly looked over at Jera he could tell she had been crying all night but was now fast asleep but could see her fur stained from her own tears as Humphrey looked around for Ben seeing him nowhere to be found in the den. "Hmm that's strange Ben would normally be with Jera looking after her" Humphrey thought not wanting to wake Jera he nudged Kate "Kate wake up wake up" Humphrey said softly seeing Kate open one of her eyes smiling as she lifted her head to Humphreys. "You okay Humphrey" Kate asked as Humphrey looked over to Jera as Kate noticed Ben wasn't their either "where is he" Kate whispered making sure not to wake Jera as they both walked out the den to talk. Just as Kate and Humphrey where walking out Mark and Garth came running over Garth panting just as Mark stood their "what's wrong you two? South attacking again?" Kate asked ready for anything as Garth shook his head laying down from how far he had ran "No, Kate it's Ben" Mark informed her as she looked at Humphrey and walked up to Mark "tell me what happened now Mark" Kate said trying to keep calm knowing how much Humphrey relied on Ben being their parents had died when Humphrey was a small pup. "He's heading to Jasper" Mark said not moving at all as Humphrey ran up to Kate's side "we must go after him Kate he will die on his own" Humphrey pleaded as Kate nodded "Okay Humphrey come on you two, we're going after Ben" Kate commanded as Mark and Humphrey nodded running after Kate as Garth got up and started to run panting "I didn't ask for this I want a car" Garth groaned as he followed the other three out of their territory after Ben without waking anyone else.

Meanwhile Ben was in Jasper Park and was now heading towards two southern wolves who where just talking as they noticed Ben approaching and took a defensive stance "I am here for the southern leader stand down and be spared" Ben said claws coming out ready to attack if needed. Both southern wolves charged at Ben the southern wolves looked like they weren't very skilled with Ben being an alpha he knew how to counter both at once as they both came at Ben head on who just clawed into both of the wolves and threw them both to the ground with unstoppable force as he went for one of them ripping his throat out before digging his claws into second wolf and ripping his neck open killing him instantly. As Ben looked up and saw the alpha den and knew the southern leader would be there as he started to sneak towards the den not wanting to cause attention to him. As he was sneaking he found a lone wolf who could easily see Ben sneak into the den as he dug his claws into his back dragging him back into the bushes to silently kill him as Ben walked out the bush and now headed towards the alpha den ready to face the southern leader as he got close he saw a female wolf walk out and run down the slope into the forest as Ben saw she was upset and ignored her he might be enraged but wouldn't kill harmless females he found that wrong. Ben suddenly pounced into the den seeing the alpha look at him "wait who are you" the wolf said as Ben just growled "you attacked my pack and made your wolves rape my wife" Ben growled clearly getting angry and ready to kill this wolf as he smiled "ah you're the wolf that killed my best friends well let King crown you for your victory" King smirked his claws coming out as well as Ben ran at King trying to hit him in blind rage as King clawed into Ben's exposed side drawing blood as King shouted out the den "GUARDS HELP ME WITH THIS TRASH" King ordered as two more southern wolves ran in and grabbed Ben holding him down as Ben growled trying to get out as King jumped on top of him ready for a kill. Ben did not wanna die until he knew Jera and Humphrey would be safe and happy as he used all his strength to overpower king and throw his two guards off him as Ben ran at one guard slamming him into the den wall and biting into his neck letting the wolf's blood enter his mouth as he died just as the other wolf pulled him away and clawed at his face leavening 3 bloody claw marks on his face making him turn towards King who clawed his eye leavening a scar over Ben's eye stunning him. This gave King and the guard a chance to finish Ben off as the guard dug into Ben and bit into Ben's neck before Ben was able to claw the wolf's chest and break his ribs entering his heart as he the guard fell back bleeding to death as Ben ran out the den looking for King. Ben then saw his brother and the others running to aid him as he was about to meet up with them but didn't get the chance as King pounced on Ben's back and ripped into his neck "you're so weak" King growled throwing Ben off the edge. This made the gang look in horror as they saw Ben fall off the cliff bleeding and hit the ground hard as southern wolves surrounded him and started to attack him Kate was about to order them to help but Humphrey was already heading to his brothers side to get the wolves off him. As Kate sped off to catch up with her mate Garth and Mark where already next to Humphrey as Mark dived into the battle "why not pick on someone who isn't hurt" Mark growled and attacked 2 wolves and he killed one of them on impact as Garth tackled another southern wolf and started to attack him. Humphrey ran to his brother and started to defend him as he started to attack one of the southern wolves to be helped by Kate breaking his neck. Humphrey just smiled seeing Kate's mouth covered in blood as she ran over and nuzzled him "don't ever run ahead again clear" Kate growled at Humphrey who just nodded before being hugged by her Mark and Garth finished their kills as the others fell back as they ran to Kate and Humphrey as they looked at Ben. Kate checked him "if we don't get him home he will not survive come on let's get back" Kate said as she helped Ben onto Humphreys back as they ran back towards their tempory territory.

Lilly was with Jera looking after her since no one else was their Jera was still very upset about what had happened but was not crying anymore. "I'm worried about Ben this isn't like him" Jera whimpered as Lilly knew how she felt feeling the same for Garth as they both heard a few alphas howl a welcoming howl as Lilly and Jera ran out to see Kate and the others running back and towards the healers den. As Lilly and Jera looked at each other clearly worried as they started to run towards the healers den just to see Winston, Eve and Tony holding off the pack who were asking questions like "who is hurt" and "what is going on". Winston saw his daughter and Jera run over as they let Lilly in but stopped Jera who growled "hey I'm the head healer you gotta let me in guys" Jera growled as Kate walked over "Jera you don't wanna be in here right now" Kate said sadly as Jera just shook her head and pushed passed the three elders and Kate to see Ben covered in blood and now not breathing or moving at all. This just made Jera cry again same as Humphrey as Mark walked over to Jera "he's dead I'm sorry Jera he did this for you though" Mark said sadly laying down in the edge of the den "how did this happen guys" Jera asked with tears dripping down her muzzle as Kate walked over "their alpha grabbed him and threw him off the cliff edge at Jasper and he got beat badly" Kate informed her as Humphrey looked at her "he did it out of rage of you being raped" Humphrey added as Winston and the others asked them to leave Jera alone, as they walked out just as Jera walked to her mates side and laid with him resting her head on his "I'm sorry my love I miss you already" Jera cried into Ben's fur with him laid their motionless with no signs of life.


End file.
